Breaking Insanity
by Piraxis
Summary: Things are different than what Aya Drevis thought they would be after the "Father Incident," resulting in her plummeting towards the bottom, but all hope is not lost. When she was just a baby she was told that when she truly needed it, help would come. This is the story of her "angel" Warning: this story will have action and the like.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so before I begin I would just like to say that I am the kind of person that, after watching a great movie or playing a story-driven game I like to put myself into the setting. Unfortunately I am always overpowered so nobody stands a chance. . .whoops, my bad. Anyway, so I was playing the rpg-maker game Mad Father and saw the "true" ending. First off, dang. After the shock, I then proceeded with all haste to continue the story with a self-insert. (I apologize for all this rambling, but just endure a little more) I then came to this site wondering if anyone had made a fan-fiction for this game before; they hadn't. So, to wrap all this up I am doing a continuation of the game Mad Father (great horror game and it has my recommendation) with what started as a self-insert but changed to something different. Many may like the change while others may not. This is just what I kind-of want to happen and so it shall (by the power invested in me as the author). Well, again I apologize for the long rant but I had to introduce myself, after all, this is my first fan-fiction. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Near a peaceful village there was a forest, within that gentle forest there was a simple cottage with all the necessities anyone living there could need. Standing strong outside this peaceful dwelling was a sign that read, "Drevis Clinic." This place was said to treat patients for free and that if one was too poor to afford the regular doctor, a visit to this clinic would be just as good, if not better. Truly, a place for those who need it.

One day, a girl named Jean Rooney approached the clinic. Jean was by many standards, beautiful. Although her family was poor and all she wore was a simple dress, she still managed to maintain a level of beauty that few have today. Unfortunately, she was born incredibly fragile and, because her family was too poor to afford the village doctor she ventured out to this quaint clinic.

Knocking on the door Jean felt apprehensive about who would answer. Fortunately, this cute looking girl answered the door and, because she referred to Jean as a patient, Jean presumed that this girl was the doctor, considerable lessening the tension and nervousness that had been building up in Jean. The cute girl doctor who answered, after politely asking Jean her name intro herself as Aya Drevis. With all introductions out of the way Aya asked Jean what kind of problems she had, to which Jean replied with the information of the fragile condition she was born with. Aya, still as friendly and sincere as possible, led Jean into the cottage and into the back where tables had been set-up for patients while instructing Jean to lay down on one.

As Jean was laying down and Aya was quietly getting the necessary medicines and supplies Jean heard the neighing of horses. This reminded her of earlier in the day when a kind old lady gave her a ride partway to the cottage. She was incredibly grateful at the time because her fragile nature was making it difficult for her to walk all that way and so she was going to give the kind lady a gift the next time she saw her after she had been cured of her condition. What Jean didn't know was that the "kind old lady" who had helped her out, had just walked in the back door of the cottage, the same moment that Aya had finished collecting the necessary medical supplies and was walking over to Jean.

After Aya had administered the necessary amount of anesthesia that Jean would require for the "treatment" Jean was quite drowsy and sleepy. Just before she truly fell unconscious she thought she thought she heard a voice say, "Indeed, the mistress is much like you. . . It does run in the family . . . doctor." Unfortunately, as she was sleepy and on the verge of passing out, the thing that the person said never truly registered and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile back in the village a commotion was being stirred. A boy about the same age as Jean (about 16 or 17) had traveled to the village and was, unbeknownst to him, making a scene. The main reason for this was that this boy was born with white hair and piercing blue eyes. Most of the villagers either had brown or black hair with green eyes so seeing this traveler with those two different features startled many people. Luckily for the traveler, those two features were the only two that really stood out, besides him looking a little athletic. Anyway, this traveler had walked into town with a large black cloak that covered the bottom half of his face all the way down to past his feet. Of course this, in conjunction with his vibrant white hair that stopped halfway over his eyes and the startling blue eyes looking out from behind that hair, caused quite the commotion.

Eventually, as time wore on, a brave villager approached him very cautiously and hesitantly asked what the traveler's purpose was. Immediately those blue eyes focused on the man who had just spoken, causing the man to jump back several meters in response. Luckily for the man, there was no hostility in those blue eyes so the man once again approached, apologizing for over-reacting along the way. After the man had gotten close enough the traveler finally opened his mouth to speak. He replied to the man and introduced himself as Nox continuing on to ask the man if the village they were at was in-fact the one that had the clinic that lived in the forest nearby. The man was suspicious so he asked, "why do you want to know if we have such a place around here?" Nox, always cool and collected, replied, "Well, a friend of mine once went there and she hasn't come back. I only wish to ask about her at the clinic." Relieved that Nox held no vicious motives the man helpfully pointed Nox in the direction of the cottage. Then, as the man had noticed that Nox looked a little worn out and tired and the man owned an inn, he was about to ask Nox if he would like to rest the night but, when the man turned around to ask Nox he jumped. Nox was no longer there. . .

* * *

And so begin the story of Nox within the world of Mad Father. This story will have more chapters just in case you were wondering and if you haven't played or watched someone play Mad Father I highly suggest it so that you will know what I'm talking about. Anyway, as this is my first fan-fiction I would greatly appreciate any advice that you have and I hope you enjoy the series.


	2. Chapter 2

It has come to my attention that my formatting may not be the best so I hope to fix that in the next few chapters. Oh, by the way . . . Magic. 'nuff said

* * *

Anyway, welcome back to Breaking Insanity.

When we left off Jean, a poor and fragile girl, went to the Drevis Clinic located in a cottage in the woods. There she met Aya Drevis, the doctor of the clinic, and she was being treated for being born fragile.

Something ominous was said when Jean was fading out due to the anesthesia and thus she was unable to process it.

At the same time, in the village near the clinic a mysterious stranger came and was causing quite a stir, leaving only when he had learned where the free clinic was located.

* * *

After having managed to teleport away from town, Nox was slightly winded but relieved. Sighing, he said, "Finally away from that crowd. Never was one for that kind of thing."

Now, after many years he had finally gotten a lead on the one person he had been trying to track down. So, he was in pretty high spirits even though he was looked at like a monster by the villagers, and started to think about what he was going to do once he finally managed to get back home after this long mission. Due to the amount of time he has been away from his home I will endeavor not to write his thoughts as they were thoughts with questionable content.

Scolding himself for drifting off, Nox continued his journey on the longer-than-expected road towards the clinic that was slowly becoming the center of his focus.

Toward the one place that "**she**" was, the one place that he would never forget.

Seeing as how saying anything more would be revealing certain things, the all-powerful author (who I am certainly not) decided not to continue Nox's line of thought. Instead pushing Nox forward into his destiny.

Knowing that talking out loud in that situation, Nox would have gotten stares even stranger than he was getting, he correctly remained silent while the author made an appearance.

'_Weird,'_ he thought to himself, '_but I must continue to the clinic.'_

- d(O_o)b -

Meanwhile, at the Drevis Clinic, Aya was finishing up the "operation" on Jean Rooney, letting Maria dispose of all the unnecessary and unused leftovers. When she was finished Aya and Maria moved a doll down into the depths of the basement.

This doll looked surprisingly like a certain person that we all knew who had come to the clinic since her family was too poor for the village doctor. From the long brown hair to the sparkling eyes this doll was, by all means, beautiful, one of the few that Aya Drevis truly took pride in.

As the two women stood there admiring the newest piece of the collection they didn't notice, and never had noticed for that matter, that a certain journal that was left on a table within the cottage clinic was pulsating with an eerie purple light.

"_**Almost there,**__" _a startlingly demonic voice said. "_**Almost there.**__"_

Sometime much later, Jean's consciousness returned. At first she felt very strange but waved it off saying that it was just a temporary side-effect of the operation. That is, until she realized that she couldn't do anything. For someone who was just introduced into nothingness (as in she could feel nothing, taste nothing, smell nothing, etc . . . ) panic sets in incredibly quickly.

Then, almost too soft to be able to hear, Jean heard a voice calling her name, telling her to calm down, and to open her eyes. At first Jean was unable to calm down and do as the voice had said but, after a few moments of struggle she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. This provided the sense of touch that Jean's body had so desired and immediately Jean felt many times better.

"_There now, I knew you could do it,_" the sweet voice, now much closer to Jean, said.

That was when Jean noticed that she had never been in nothingness and, had in fact, been in a dimly lit room the entire time. Her senses were still dull though, which caused a moment of hesitation in Jean which the voice, who Jean noticed she couldn't see the owner of, continued talking.

"_Listen, you mustn't panic. Although what has happened to you and the others is tragic and would normally be unforgivable, please, you have to forgive my daughter. She is not herself, she has been possessed by that accursed book which dares not let me near it,_" the normally peaceful voice said.

Jean tried to respond to the voice but found herself unable to speak. Flustered, the voice noticed and used a little of her power to allow Jean to speak. The first thing out of Jean's newly liberated mouth was, "Who are you," surprising the voice who had been helping her.

The voice replied, "_Ah yes, I probably should have introduced myself first. My name is Monika Drevis. The mother of the doctor whom you already met._"

"Oh," was the only thing Jean could say even though there were hundreds of things running through her head.

Luckily for Jean, Mrs. Drevis could already guess what kind of things Jean wanted to ask and only mysteriously replied, "_No questions, just know that I am a friend._"

Then, after being told that she shouldn't ask any questions, Jean went silent. This lasted for a few uncomfortable minutes until Jean noticed that Mrs. Drevis was seemingly walking away. In a brief moment of bravery Jean asked what was going on, stopping Mrs. Drevis cold.

"_Well, do you truly want to know?_" Mrs. Drevis calmly asked Jean.

Steadfast and strong Jean replied, "Yes, I need to know."

After taking a moment to get closer to Jean and prepare herself Mrs. Drevis started, "_The truth is, you and a few others have been turned into dolls._"

"WHAT! But how can that be?!" shaken but still curious, Jean hesitantly asked.

"_Well that is a long story but, I guess we have some time,_" resigned Mrs. Drevis as she prepared to tell the story of what happened to her family in that mansion, and what happened afterwards.

- d(o_O)b -

After all the time it had taken for Jean to wake up and Mrs. Drevis to start explaining her story one would think that Nox would have made it to the clinic right? Wrong. Unfortunately, as talented as Nox was at a wide variety of things one of his few weaknesses was that he had a terrible sense of direction.

Somehow along the clearly defined dirt road that he was traveling along Nox got lost and ended up inside the forest.

As Nox was carefully walking through the forest, by now having realized that he was lost, he came across a clearing that looked straight out of a movie. The scene even had shafts of light creating a beautiful sun-shine effect that heightened the beauty of the person standing alone there.

Cautiously Nox approached the figure, making sure to conceal his presence and muffle his footsteps. Slowly, as he approached the figure he noticed that it had a feminine figure and she was peacefully soaking in the sunlight. Then, so as not to startle the girl, Nox hesitantly and quietly called out to her. Unfortunately, Nox still ended up startling the girl and she whirled around trying to kick out at Nox in the process.

Luckily for Nox's face, Nox was actually skilled in martial arts and caught the girl's leg fairly effortlessly, surprising the girl once again. To defuse the situation Nox started, "Whoa, I mean you no ha-"

**"**Don't try to seduce me with your words Demon!" the girl quickly interjected.

Confused Nox once again started, "Uh. . . first, I'm not a demon and second I already told you that I mean you no harm."

Apparently satisfied but still cautious the girl took a step back, brushed herself off, and finally took a deep breath to calm herself.

Seeing that this mysterious girl, dressed in a green hunter-like outfit with blonde hair down to her shoulders and the most mysterious yellow-orange eyes, had calmed down Nox hesitantly introduced himself.

Realizing that an enemy wouldn't readily introduce himself and such an enemy could have already killed her, the hunter girl hesitantly replied, "My name is Liz. Now if you don't mind me asking, why are you here in my forest?"

**"**Oh," Nox started, continuing with, "that's simple. I'm lost."

Maybe it was what Nox had said or the expression he had when he said it but immediately after giving his reason Liz burst into laughter. After a few awkward moments (for Nox) Liz calmed down wiping the tears out of her eyes, light-heartedly asking if he was an idiot in the process.**  
****  
**She then, still recovering from the laughing fit, asked, "Well if you are lost, where exactly were you trying to go?"

**"**Well, I was hoping to get to a clinic that is rumored to be around here," Nox seriously replied.

Realizing what Nox was talking about only a few moments after he had said it, Liz agreed to show him the way and, after Nox insisting that she needn't do so much for him, easily replied that it was no trouble for the "Lady of the Forest." Needless to say, after a name like that Nox was thinking that he had met an insane person.

Although it seemed like Liz wanted to say something the entire time they were walking she never did, causing Nox to believe that she may have been hiding something. Meanwhile, a few steps in front of Nox, Liz was stifling a giggle knowing that she was making Nox nervous.

Shortly after Nox discovered that Liz was messing with him they came across the dirt road once again. There, it seemed, the journey ended for Liz and she saw off Nox in the right direction telling him that she hoped he didn't get lost again while secretly hoping that he would.

Now, Nox was confident he would make it. Unfortunately he didn't know about the things that happened to Jean and that's why he never truly hurried to the cottage. Luckily for the dolls, Nox was indeed going to make it to the clinic. (eventually)

It seemed to Nox that he still had a few minutes before he came within view of the clinic and so he decided to try and devise a plan of attack. Luckily he always kept plans A-Y on-hand if he ever needed them and this just so happened to be the right time.

A few seconds later he incinerated the plans with a disgusted looking face, finally having realized that "plans A-Y" were all terrible. So, needless to say he decided to think of a new plan. He named this plan . . . Plan A+ (thought I was going to say Z didn't you?).

The only reason Plan A+ could work is because Nox knew the secret and ancient art of magic. Now, he wasn't the best at it but it would work for the devious plan he had concocted.

Laughing maniacally in his mind, Nox continued on.

- d(o_O)b -

Having completed the operation Aya Drevis had decided to take a nice long break, as the ordeal left her exhausted. She was relaxing in a chair sipping some freshly brewed tea that Maria had made and looked peaceful. Unfortunately, before she could let the embracing darkness of sleep consume her there was a knock at the door. Grumpy that her sleep had been interrupted Aya got up and went to answer the door, where the knocks had been getting progressively faster and louder.

Still slightly grumpy Aya opened the door to see two children in front of her. The first and presumably older of the two was a boy about her age with strange silver hair and even stranger red eyes wearing a cloak that covered near his entire body. The second and sicker of the two was a young girl about Aya's age when she had experienced the ordeal of the mansion and her insane father. This girl had long dark-brown hair with hazel eyes that were sparkling with hope.

Aya's favorite.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Breaking Insanity.

Yes, I realize that most of the chapter was between two people not even in the game but all shall be revealed eventually.

Anyway, to clear things up for my version of the Mad Father fan-fic Dio faded away once the curse had been lifted. I have no intention of bringing him back, sorry. Also magic exists for certain things, this will come into play later.

So, like usual this is still my first fan fiction (just the second chapter) and I would still like reviews/comments/critiques. Hopefully the format of the story looks better I think it does but I'm not sure, again this is my first fan fiction.

Sorry for the long author's comments but I have things to say.

Look forward to chapter 3 of Breaking Insanity. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Whew, finally I got a chance to write. Sorry about the delay folks, but now I should be good to go.

Anyway after all this time I almost don't remember the story. Almost.

* * *

Last time on Breaking Insanity:

Nox ran from the village, easily getting lost and luckily meeting a girl named Liz.

Meanwhile Jean awakens to her new life as a doll and meets Aya's mother, Monika.

Later in the chapter Nox and this mysterious girl arrive at the clinic's doorstep and Aya is in love with the hope in the girl's eyes.

Also, that book.

* * *

A little before Nox knocked on the door leading to the Drevis clinic that Aya Drevis ran, he stopped near the edge of the forest in order to prepare himself for the visit.

Luckily, Nox knew an ancient art we call magic (think instant-teleportation mentioned in an earlier chapter and you'll get it) and, as of that moment he had fully recovered from the effects of the earlier spell. The spell he thought of to prepare for the clinic needed his full energy and concentration again, now possible due to the strain having worn off.

While Nox brought out the necessary materials, in this case a piece of chalk and a piece of hair, he went over in his mind the magic circle he would need to inscribe in order for the particular piece of magic to work. Unfortunately he was attempting a very high level spell and was therefore unsure of whether or not the spell would succeed.

After repeating the circle in his head a few hundred times (quite literally), Nox then took out the piece of chalk and slowly started crafting the spell. Finally, after what felt to Nox like five minutes, he finished the circle and was confident enough that it would succeed.

Calling forth ancient powers that were around before it was cool to exist, Nox felt a flow of energy he had felt many times before enter his body. Gathering this flow of purple tasting magic, Nox sculpted it into the exact form the circle required, and released it all.

Slowly and by that I mean instantly, a flash of white blinded all those who looked in the direction of the spell, be they man or animal, including our lovable idiot Nox.

Blinded, confused, and feeling like an idiot Nox did something smart and knelt down so he wouldn't lose his position. Knowing that the spell had been completed, as indicated by the bright white light, Nox started fumbling around looking for the result of the spell. It was only a few moments later when he found it, and it was squishy.

Slowly starting to get red-faced Nox did the most logical thing in that situation and squeezed a little bit. Then, when he was confident that he was in a ton of trouble he moved his hand, onto another squishy bit (by now if you haven't gotten it I won't outright say it so you'll be forever lost).

By now, the blindness ailing Nox's eyes had faded and he focused on the object that lay near him (by now having removed his hands from the "object"). There, in the shadow of the clearing, a girl with long dark-brown hair was quietly curled up and sleeping. Praising the ancient magicians for thinking of including clothing in the spell, Nox got up and checked the forest, allowing the girl to sleep.

Half-way through his perimeter sweep, which was the clearing that encompassed all of five feet, Nox heard a slight rustling behind him and turned around. The girl had woken up and was now looking around, still a little bleary eyed. She was still looking around when Nox's eyes met hers and he finally knew that the spell was completed. She had the sparkling green eyes that would allow the two to successfully enter the clinic "under-the-radar."

Caught up in his thoughts, Nox almost missed the mouth movements that the girl was making but, unfortunately he didn't. Nox knew that the spell would implant a soul in a body of magic but at the price of the body being unable to speak, and it broke his heart a little inside.

Noticing her partner's discomfort, the girl got up (after figuring out that she couldn't speak) and poked him with a single slender finger.

"Heh, thanks . . . I needed that," Nox easily said, eliciting a simple, but enthusiastic, thumbs-up from the girl.

'Once again,' Nox thought, ' this girl has broken my heart.' This time though, he knew that he shouldn't make her worry about him so he easily repressed his feelings.

Now that the girl had seen that she no-longer needed to cheer anyone up, she got up and started to carefully explore the clearing that they were in. Nox figured that he still had some time so letting the girl have some fun wouldn't do much harm. Except, Nox then realized that he had been referring to the girl as "the girl" and he quickly sought to rectify the situation.

After calling out to the girl to get her attention, Nox quickly asked, "Um, sorry that I haven't asked this already but what is your name? I feel bad calling you 'girl.'" Nox was met with a blank stare, then after a few moments the girl wrote her name into the ground, getting back up after finishing and continuing the stare. A little nervous and weirded out Nox shifted his position so he could clearly read the word that had been written.

"Aki? Is that your name?" Nox asked, to which the girl responded by nodding. "Well, I'm Nox, pleased to meet you."

After that, Aki once again started writing into the ground. After a tiny fraction of time, Nox realized that he could just use a spell and then the two would be able to talk much more efficiently (and the author wouldn't have to keep writing about her making words in the ground). Summoning a tiny remnant of power Nox imagined a bridge linking Aki and himself and pushed the power onto that bridge.

'Uh, so . . . sorry about making you write in the ground. I only just realized that I could have used magic to make conversation easier. So, now you should be receiving this message in your own mind, which you possess the ability to talk back,' Nox apologetically thought.

Surprised, Aki jolted up and looked at Nox, questioning what she "heard." Eventually, after she had calmed down she responded, 'uh, well no duh.'

Certainly Nox was surprised that she had caught on so quickly but he was even more startled by the fact that she had basically called him an idiot.

Wondering exactly why Aki said what she did, Nox phrased the extremely intelligent question, 'Uh, what?' To which Aki replied with, 'Well, you are the one who summoned me are you not?' continuing on to say, 'Ah man, I'm stuck with an idiot magician. Anyway you have something you have to do right? Why haven't you done it by now?'

Once again, Nox was dumbfounded by the things Aki was saying but, technically, he couldn't argue with her. So, after asking if she was ready to go (he got a sarcastic reply) they headed out all the while Nox explaining the plan to Aki.

(Whew that was quite a bit for just the intro type thing)

Now, we are back to where we left off, which would be . . . about . . . here!

Seeing that the two children, one of which looked terribly sick, were standing at the door Aya completely forgot her fatigue from Jean's "operation" and met the two with a gentle smile.

Still unaware of the true danger behind the smile, both Nox and Aki smiled back in turn, though Aya was still only interested in Aki. Realizing that she had kept her guests outside in the rugged outdoors Aya quietly chided herself and happily ushered them in.

Thankful to be indoors and still acting the part, Nox and Aki diligently thanked Aya for her kindness and Nox proceeded to beg Aya to heal his sister (Aki). Luckily for Nox's existence, Aya paid attention to him describing Aki's "ailments" and she discussed possible diseases that could be afflicting her.

Wary of Aya, Nox began to judge her. He found that in terms of health and fitness she was doing great and unless some unexpected tragedy occurred, her health would stay that way. Then he began trying to probe her mind with an undetectable magic that would scan her mind but wouldn't alert her to his presence.

Slowly, he made his progress, analyzing every inch of Aya's brain that he could. Then, all of a sudden he was violently forced out. Surprised and confused though he was, Nox never let it show and quietly observed Aya's face after he had been kicked out. 'Lucky,' he thought to himself, 'it seems I wasn't discovered.'

Meanwhile unbeknownst to the three a certain corrupted book was glowing white hot. However, the book didn't go completely unnoticed. There was a certain elderly maid that happened to watch the entire scene unfold. Unfortunately she passed it off as a side-effect of growing old and being around the chemical fumes for too long (Effect of the book? Maybe), and quietly went about her business.

After finishing up with Nox, Aya apprehensively asked Aki, "Well the good news is that I can treat you. The bad news is that the procedure might fail. Do you still want to go through with this?" In response Aki nodded vigorously causing Nox to explain that Aki was born mute. Although this elicited a slight eyebrow raise from Aya she didn't sense any deceit and so happily continued on her way. That is, before she remembered something she had to tell Nox.

"Um, sorry but this procedure might take awhile. So, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here in this room until the process is completed," Aya told Nox.

Knowing that this would probably happen Nox was already prepared to accept it and so, after saying comforting words to his "sister," Nox went back into the room and (as the kids these days say it) "popped a squat" on a comfortable looking chair.

Overjoyed that Nox had actually listened to her, Aya proceeded to lead Aki into the operating room and lay her down on a table, all the time comforting her and explaining what exactly she would be doing in the operation. That is, if Aya actually had any intention of healing her and letting her go.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain not-so-spooky-but-slighty-disturbing basement

* * *

Monika finished her story and said, "Now you know how things ended up this way and how much I despise that accursed house and the demon who took away the one thing I love most, my daughter."

'Wow,' started Jean, 'that is the most horrific story I have ever heard.'

Slightly put off that the story didn't have a bigger impact on the girl, Monika nevertheless walked/drifted towards Jean a little more intent on continuing the story about how the book entered Aya's life when they both heard a noise from upstairs.

'Is that a door?' asked a horrified Jean. "I'm afraid so," replied a downcast Monika. They both knew that a new victim had come to the clinic and was doubtlessly going to be joining the "family" in the basement sometime soon.

Both went quiet trying to listen to anything said but it was of no use. Although sounds could be heard there was no possible way for either to be able to accurately figure out what was being said. Then, after a few minutes a different sound was heard, a voice Monika knew all too well.

_**'Ahahaha, foolish boy thinking he can intrude upon the mind that I personally control, but I can still use him. He is very powerful, I almost missed his mind**__**-**__**probing magic but unfortunately for him, I am even more powerful. Even if I am a book,**__**' **_the "book" demonically cackled.

Enraged, Monika started yelling out at the book calling it names most foul (all of which shall not be said here. Use your imagination.). Amused at first, the book quickly realized that Monika was yelling and that the boy who had stayed behind in the waiting room as per Aya's request had a chance of hearing it.

Effortlessly the book used magic and quite literally zipped Monika's mouth shut. Still fuming Monika sat down in a huff of protest hoping that someone had managed to hear her.

* * *

Back to a certain clumsy boy with a fiendishly smart plan

* * *

Ever since Aya and Aki had gone into the operating room Nox had been doing two things. The first of which was completely scouring the house with an even higher (and more exhausting) level of scouting magic, and second was constantly communicating with Aki about Aya's movement and mindset. Needless to say doing both at once was increasingly straining Nox and his concentration.

All of a sudden his scouting magic picked up on a loud ruckus coming from the basement. Focusing more on that magic than the connection with Aki, Nox hoped to hear something indicating what he feared the most. Unfortunately, it wasn't Nox's lucky day because the first thing he heard clearly was that the basement was full of dolls, human dolls.

Then, to make his day even worse, the other magic he was maintaining (the communication with Aki) suddenly ended. 'Oh no, this only ever happens when someone dies,' Nox worriedly thought.

Because bad things come in threes, Nox then felt the connection to Aki reestablish. The first thing he heard was, 'Really? I was screaming trying to reach you and you never heard me. Wow.' Nox thought in reply, 'Aki? What happened, one second you were fine the next you were gone.' Explaining that Aya had ended Aki's "misery" so that she wouldn't feel any pain during the operation Nox finally understood exactly what had happened to Aya Drevis.

Luckily for him, the person in question finished up and came back into the waiting room where he was patiently sitting.

"Hey, Aya, where is Aki?" Nox politely asked.

"Oh," replied Aya, "she's just resting in another room, it was quite the ordeal and she needs the rest." Nox replied, "Oh okay, thank you."

Seeing that she had seemingly "dodged a bullet" there Aya was content and took the time to truly observe Nox as he sat in the waiting room reading a book. She realized that she had never noticed how good of a doll he would make because Aki had been too dazzling and distracting.

Unaware as usual, Nox hadn't noticed the small change that occurred in Aya's face as she hatched a new plan on how to acquire Nox's body.

Menacingly a voice, albeit not her own, said in her mind, _**'Yes, make him into your servant. He is strong and shall be very useful in our plans."**_

* * *

And so ends part 3 of the tales of Nox

* * *

Sorry for the delay, after this lengthy amount of time since I posted chapter 2 I wouldn't be surprised if nobody remembered this story.

Truthfully, my computer died on me for a very long time and I only recently managed to get it fixed to the point where this won't be happening again for a very long time.

Again, truly sorry for the huge hiatus that this chapter has been on. Hopefully, someone will see this chapter and remember the first two.


End file.
